Reno Babysits
by omg-a-bird
Summary: Reno babysits Elena's little cousin. OMG...! My first story! Be nice please!
1. I Have to What?

Reno Babysits

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything...I wish I did though.

This is my first Final Fantasy fanfic. I would appreciate it if I got some reviews, please be nice. I'm not too great at writting fanfiction. If there are any grammatical errors I am truly sorry.

Rated T for Reno...you know what his vocabulary consists of. :P

Reno Babysits -  
"What?! Are you out of your fucking mind!" Reno was yelling at Rude and throwing objects at him. "L-look it wasn't my idea!" He was hiding behind a desk using it as protection.

Reno pulled him from behind with all his strength and forced him to look in his eyes. "You son of a bitch." Rude was terrified at his deadly tone. He shook in fear as Reno's eyes pierced through his soul.

Reno put him down and walked out only to see Elena staring at him in disbelief. "I didn't know that babysitting was such a big deal to you. If I did I would've asked Rude to do it himself." Reno looked at her with wide eyes, "This was YOUR idea?! You know that I hate those evil demons."

Elena nodded at ran away, knowing he wanted to kill her. He walked out of the building cursing under his breath about his situation.

Tifa and Cloud were talking about random things when Reno walked in looking pissed. Tifa giggled and looked over at the angry redhead. "What's up, Reno?"

He nodded their way and headed upstairs. Cloud followed to see what was up with him. "Reno what's wrong?" He looked up to see Cloud walking in.

"Rude. Elena. And KIDS! Evil demon kids!" Cloud jumped back because Reno's eyes appeared to be on fire. Reno stood up and walked over to the bathroom to wash his face. "Elena wants me to babysit her little cousin for a few days." Cloud nodded his head a little, not completly understanding. "What does Rude have to do with it?" Reno looked up from the sink and answered, "He was the one who brought the news to me. I attacked him."

Cloud stared at Reno with huge eyes. "Is he okay!?" Reno sighed and nodded a yes. Cloud made a sigh of relief and went back downstairs to talk to Tifa.

Reno calmed down a little and walked back downstairs to find that Tifa was laughing. "Aww poor Reno has to babysit!!" Reno shot her a death glare and sat on the stool. "I will cut you both. Don't think I won't do it." Tifa stood up shaking her head and walking away. Cloud looked at Reno for three minutes before speaking. "When do you have to start babysitting?"

"Tomorrow, bright and fucking early!" Cloud stiffled and laugh and smiled. "Why did she ask you?" Reno shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really know why. Maybe it's because I've sinned so damn much or something." Cloud just nodded and left.

Reno stayed a bit longer and the went home to rest. He knows he will need it.

That's it. I know it was short and really bad. I'm not too great of a writer. I'm just practicing. Well constructive criticism is appretiated but no flames and please don't say anything mean to me about this. It is kinda like my first story only it is my second. (I've had writer's block on the first one for a few months. LOL) 


	2. And It Begins

Reno Babysits

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Anna.

I say this is my second story because I had one here but it didn▓t go well and I deleted it. So here is the second story!! Enjoy! BTW I changed the name to omg-a-bird┘lol so its not prettyme92 because it sounds conceited to me and I▓m not that.

Chapter 2- And it Begins

Reno rose early to get to Elena▓s apartment. It took him a few moments to get up and wash but he did it. He finished and headed to his kitchen to grab something to eat and some Advil.

He got to Elena▓s apartment and took two deep breaths before ringing the doorbell. She opened the door to reveal Reno standing there eating. ⌠Oh hey! Come in.■

He stepped in and looked around for any sign of danger, then walked further into the apartment. ⌠Elena!! Is the babysitter here?■ It was her cousin Anna. ⌠Elena is that the babysitter?■ She looked Reno over with her nose turned up.

Reno cut a glare at her. He was about to say something rude when Anna spoke up, ⌠Will you take me for ice cream?■ Smiling the most innocent of smiles, she walked over to Reno and gave him a hug.

⌠Anna be good and listen to Reno okay?■ Anna nodded. Elena walked pass Reno and whispered in his ear, ⌠Good luck.■ Reno▓s eyes grew wide as he looked down at the little girl. ⌠Mr. Rezo take me for some ice cream now, please?

Reno sighed and nodded his head. "And it's Mr. Reno...not Rezo." A few minutes later they were at the ice cream shop ordering their favorites. ⌠┘.And I want a chocolate sundae, and a vanilla sundae, and a-,■

Reno cut her off.

⌠Hold on two years! You get ONE and only ONE thing. Pick and choose.■ His piecing eyes scared her and she started to shake. ⌠Okay. I want a vanilla cone.■ Reno smiled and ordered.

When they got back Anna started to jump on the sofa. ⌠Hey get down!■ She kept jumping. ⌠Get down!!■ Still jumping. ⌠I said get the hell down from there!■ Stops. ⌠You said the ▒h▓ word.■ Anna walked over to Reno. "You said the 'h' word and I'm telling!" Reno shrugged and went into the kitchen to make himself and sandwich and take some Advil.

"God I hate kids. Oh please tell me what I did to deserved this tourture and pain!" Anna walked in. "Mr. Rizo can I have a sandwich?" Reno sighed and answered, " It's Reno and no you can't. You're fat and you just ate ice cream like 20 minutes ago."

He could hear her gasp behind him. "I'm not fat. I'm just healthy! That's what my mommy says." Reno laughed, "I don't give a rat's ass."

"I'm going upstairs."

"Go. I don't care."

Anna stomped upstairs to her room and slammed the door. "Heh. I'm pretty good at this, but I better get paid extra."

A few hours later Elena returned home. She was quite surprised to see that the apartment wasn't in ruins. She was even more suprised to find it quiet and to see Reno sprawled out on the couch. She giggled and went to go check on her cousin.

"Anna?" Elena called her cousin's name and knocked on the door. "Elena Mr. Revo called me fat." Elena looked at her cousin with laughter in her eyes. "Oh...h- he did?" Anna nodded at walked closer to her cousin. "And he said two bad words." Elena was shaking with silent laughter. "Well, that's Reno for you."

Reno woke up with drool on the side of his face. He wiped it off and walked upstairs to hear talking.

Elena turned around to see Reno walking in the small hallway. "Good morning Reno. How was your nap?" He nodded to her, "It was peaceful." Anna looked at him through cut eyes. "I don't like him Elena."

"Same to you brat." She gasped and looked up at Elena. She shrugged her shoulders at her little cousin. "Well Elena, where's my money?" Elena slapped Reno on the back of the head and smiled. "Here is you ten dollars." Reno looked at the money in disbelief. "Atleast ten more." Elena shook her head no and replied, "Maybe next time.

Reno snorted and walked out waving bye to Elena.

He entered Tifa's bar to find Cloud eating. "Hey how was your first day?" Reno plopped down on the stool and sighed. "It was actually pretty good. She was still a badass but I can handle it." Tifa walked in at that moment. "You did good?" Reno nodded and got up. "I gotta go. Need to get ready to go to bed. I'm tired." Cloud shot him a confused look, "It's only 6:30." Reno shrugged. "So, I need my rest. That little girl is a bitch.

Reno walked to his apartment and dropped everything by the front door. He walked to his room and fell asleep on the floor.

Okay that's it. It was hopefully longer than the last chapter. Please give me nice reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I repeat I know its bad and i'm not a good writer but it's practice. :) thanks for reading! 


	3. A Better Day

Reno Babysits

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Anna.

"Ugh. What the hell?" Reno got up from the floor wondering how he got there. He shook his head and walked over to the bathroom to get ready to babysit the devil.

After about an hour he was ready to leave the house. He picked up an apple and some Advil then left. Reno arrived at Elena's apartment in a good mood because he felt he was going to do well with this. She opened the door before he could knock and smiled. "Come in. She's still asleep." Reno stepped in and sat on the couch.

"When does she usually wake up?" Right when he asked there were small footsteps coming from upstairs. Reno looked up toward the stairs and sighed "Shit. I had to ask." Anna appeared at the foot of the stairs looking groggy. "Elena I'm hungry. Can you make me a big breakfast."

Elena shook her head, "No, I'm going to be late for my doctor's appointment. Ask Reno." Reno's head snapped around to face Elena. "Excuse me?" Elena laughed a little. "I don't want him to cook, he might poison it." Reno nodded, "Damn right." Anna gasped, "See! He said he will AND he said a bad word!"

"Anna he didn't mean it. Right Reno?" Reno snorted. "Okay, whatever makes you happy."

Elena shook her head and grabbed a jacket. "I have to go. Be good..both of you." She waved and left. Reno and Anna were having an intense staring contest until she spoke up. "Will you really poison the food?" Reno blinked, "No. What do you want?" Anna beamed and ran to the kitchen.

"I want scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes!!" Reno looked at her for a moment before raiding the refridgerater. "Okay. Can you help me?" Anna nodded.

Once everything was pulled out of the she was reaching for the bacon. "Don't touch it. Go wash your hands." Anna looked up, "What about you?" Reno laughed, "Come on. Let's go do that then." They washed their hands and made breakfast. "Mr. Reno this is good!!" He looked up and nodded, "Thanks. You said my name right." They laughed and continued eating.

Later that afternoon Elena arrived home to find a funny site. Reno and Anna on the couch...sleeping. They looked peaceful. She laughed and slammed the door, waking Reno. "What happened? Oh hey." Elena laughed and sat on the loveseat, "I guess today went well."

He nodded and shook Anna awake. "Hello Elena." She waved at her little cousin and turned back to Reno. "Okay, here is you ten dollars." Reno was about to ask for ten more but Elena cut in. "Maybe next time." He shook his head, waved, and left the apartment.

Reno went to go see Tifa and Cloud again. "You look happy. What happened?" Reno looked over at Tifa. "I had a good day, and I didn't have to take any medicine." Cloud nodded. They talked for a little while then Reno went home.

"I guess I'll make something." He headed to the fridge to see what he had. RIIIING. "Damnit."

He picked up the phone. "What?"

Nothing.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Don't play with me."

Silence.

"I will hurt you through this phone.

Dial tone.

He looked at the phone in confusion before hanging up.

RIIIIING.

"Ugh." He picked up. "Hello?"

Breathing.

"..."

"Mr. Reno?"

Oh it's the kid. "...how did you get this number?"

"Elena. Can I come over tomorrow instead of you coming over here?"

Reno though for a few seconds. "Sure. How will you get here though?"

"Elena..."

"Okay."

They finished talking then hung up. He continued his cooking and ate. He decided to get to bed early. He knows exactly what to do tomorrow.

That's it. I know this chapter is BAAAD like really bad but bear with me! :) I promise I'll try to make it better.

R and R please!

omg-a-bird 


	4. Hide and Seek

Reno Babysits

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Anna.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It really makes me happy. It makes me nervous to write this story but I am doing it because I like to and I'm bored. Also, this story obviously has no point. lol. So here is chapter 4.

Reno woke up in a good mood the next day. He was actually looking forward to babysitting the brat. She turned out to be nice but was still a pain in the ass.

He got out of bed and began to clean up a bit because Anna was coming over. After making his bed and getting himself ready he went to the kitchen to chill for a few minutes before they arrived.

There was a small knock on the door. Reno got up to answer it with a smile. He opened the door to see Cloud. "Um...what are you doing here?" Cloud, without an invitation, walked in and sat down. Reno looked out of the door for a moment before closing it. "What are you doing here?" Cloud sat up, "I came to see the little 'devil'."

"..."

"So what's for breakfast?" Cloud got up to raid the fridge. He found bread and cheese and looked at it like it was about the most disgusting thing in the world. "You need to go grocery shopping." Reno looked away holding the bridge of his nose in frustration. With a sigh he took the bread and cheese from Cloud's hand and threw it away.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Reno opened, "Hey Anna we have-god damnit Tifa!" Tifa giggled and sat down next to Cloud. "What the hell? Is there a party here that I don't know I'm hosting?" Reno plopped down on the chair next to him.

"W-what?" They both looked at him with amusement in their eyes. "We want to meet Anna. You seem so fond of the eight year old." Reno rolled his eyes, "Okay, but if you all want to stay here you have to help babysit." Cloud was getting ready to stand up, but Tifa pulled him back down, "That's fine. Right Cloud?" Cloud sighed and nodded.

Another knock on the door. Reno stood up eagerly to open it, hoping it wasn't another unwanted guest. "Damnit." He let Rude in and sat back down. "I hope you know you're staying to help babysit." Before Rude could say something, there was a knock at the door. "I'm not getting up again. Cloud you could answer it since you're closer." Cloud mean mugged Reno and answered the door.

He saw a small chubby girl with dirty blonde hair looking up at him. "You're not Mr. Reno! Did you kill him!!" Anna was about to jump on Cloud when Elena stopped her. "Anna be nice." She walked in with Anna and smiled. She looked around the room to see it full of people, and a pissed Reno.

"Uhm..okay. Have fun Anna." She waved goodbye and left. Anna stood in the center of the room waiting for someone to say something. "Can we play something!?" Cloud groaned and covered his ears. "There's enough of us to play hide and seek!!" Anna went to grab Rude, "You're it mister! Count to 20!!" Rude let out a low and sarcastic 'yay' and looked at Anna.

"Go hide already!" She yelled at them with force and red eyes. They all ran to get a hiding place in the small apartment while Rude counted unenthusiastically. :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

Okay that's it for today. I know it's really bad but like i said it makes me nervous to write the stories because a lot of people can get on here and read them. but thanks for reading them anyway and thanks for the reviews. :) 


End file.
